The invention is directed to a revolver disk and a tool holder for a cutting tool.
Revolver disks are particularly used in CNC-machine tools, such as e.g., machining centers, in order to always provide a larger number of tools ready for use and thus allowing the performance of a fully-automated processing of a work piece with different tools without causing any change of tools and thus any downtime of the machine. Tool holders are fastened on the revolver disks, which in turn receive the tools, for example cutting inserts, cutters, drill bits, etc. The fastening of the tool holder usually occurs peripherally at bores extending radially at the revolver disk for the different tool systems and the fastening of the tools at the tool holders via clamping devices known from prior art. These clamping devices in tool holders of prior art can be operated from the front such that they project radially relatively far outwardly beyond the periphery of the revolver disk and thus the tool length becomes relatively large over the periphery of the revolver disk (measured radially) and/or the radial processing depth becomes respectively smaller.